


505

by iemfo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Cold Weather, Friendship, Halloween, M/M, October, Pumpkin carving, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, if youre uncomfy with platonic stories between these two lemme know!, mcyt - Freeform, platonic story, pumpkin patches, to drown out the gross fics, tommy being really kind and thoughful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo
Summary: tommy and tubbo go to pick out some pumpkins and do some epic pumpkin carving weheeeyyyy
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	505

Getting out of his mum's car, Tubbo stumbled though the wild patch of thick vegetation, giggling to himself as Tommy fell not far behind, grumbling and cursing at every fall.  
"Toby you dumbass ! You're supposed to be on watch for me !" Tommy yelled, reaching to a nearby bush and plucking a plump, red strawberry from the tangled leaves for Tubbo. "Thought you might want this." Tommy stated, tossing the berry to Tubbo and cracking a small smile whilst Tubbo gasped, picking off the stem between two fingers and popping the sweet treat into his mouth with no hesitation.  
"I think you're supposed to wash these, Tommy-" Tubbo mumbled through thick chewing, grimacing as the taste of what seemed like dirt quickly took over the sweet sensation. Spitting the berry into a nearby shrub, Tommy wheezed; clutching his stomach in violent fits of laughter at Tubbo's disgust.  
"Whoops," Tommy managed to splutter between a wave of giggles, but grabbing Tubbo's arm quickly and rushing through the field to the pumpkin patch. Trying to catch up to his best friend's speed, Tubbo leaped and bounded through the tilled and crumbled earth below, dipping between holes and sliding across streaks of mud. 

Eventually arriving, Tommy gently pulled back a group of huddled pine trees to reveal the patch of bright orange pumpkins. All so vibrant and in a disparity of sizes, Tubbo leaped in excitement- bounding to the biggest pumpkin he could find and scooping his small fingers under the base, trying his best to carry what seemed like a tonne of pure pumpkin. After several tries, Tommy rolled his eyes, sprinting to Tubbo and curling the palms of his hands under the pumpkin parallel to Tubbo, smiling.  
"Dumbass- 3, 2, 1, lift !" Tommy yelled, hoisting the gigantic pumpkin between them and watching Tubbo's bright eyes widen.  
"This pumpkin is huge !" Tubbo exclaimed excitedly, stepping carefully but quickly across the field back to the parked car waiting for them.

Tommy opened the back seat of the car with the end of his rubber-toe trainer, rolling the pumpkin with effort into the middle seat, watching it create a dent in the firm foam, reclining into the comfort of the seat next to and opening the opposite door for Tubbo. Toby smiled, hopping into the empty seat and closing his door, fastening his seatbelt and reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, red leaf. Handing it to Tommy, he whispered quietly,  
"I found this leaf pretty cool, here you go."  
"Thank you Toby."

The two leaped out of the silver Mercades with energy burning through them, hoisting the pumpkin back between their pelvises and shuffling to the door, waiting for Toby's mum to open the door with her jingling keys. As the door swung open, Tommy made a break for the kitchen ahead of them and dragging Tubbo along. Tubbo giggled, managing to kick off his shoes in the hallway and slid across the oak floorboards- gripping onto the marble counter nearby to prevent himself slipping over. Tommy snickered, bowling the pumpkin as best he could across the counter-top.   
"Let's carve this bitch, Toby." Tommy whispered dramatically, slipping off his own shoes and reaching into his school backpack for the pumpkin carving kit he bought earlier this morning. Unpackaging the imprisoned blades like an animal, Tommy pulled out a serrated knife and inspected it.   
"What would happen if i tried to eat this ?" Tommy asked, holding the small orange-handled knife between his eyes and analysing its ridges and spikes further. Tubbo rolled his eyes playfully, snatching the blade and placing it on the counter.

"Tommy you dumbass, what would happen when we take your body split in half to the ER ?" Tubbo questioned, patting the top of the pumpkin and running his fingers across it's waxy, soft surface. Cutting the top off, Tubbo placed the knife in the sink and began to scoop the insides out with a metal spoon.  
"They'll sew me right back up after I tell them I'm friends with georgenotfound. i'll probably get a 'get well soon' card, too." Tommy joked back, scooping out the remaining insides with his hands and soon after, picking up a black marker in a dirty mug and sketching out the pumpkin design. Tubbo shook his head, sitting on a nearby bar stool and swirling himself around, legs barely reaching the stone kitchen floor below. 

"Howzabout this, Tobs ?" Tommy asked, tucking the marker behind his ear and a lock of golden hair, turning the pumpkin around to face Toby, a bright smile on his face. It predictably was the word 'pog' in big bubble letters, curving around the shape of the pumpkin with a bold '!' at the end messily drawn in pen, it was clear Tommy ran out of space despite the pumpkin being double the size of his head. Tubbo erupted into a fit of giggles, walking over to a nearby drawer and pulling out a small tealight candle. Lighting the candle, he placed it into the top of the pumpkin carefully, plonking it down onto the base and placing the lid over it. Continuing to smile, Tubbo high-fived Tommy, turning out the lights and cheering at their paid-off hard efforts.  
"This looks sick !" Tubbo yelled, fists balled up at his chest in excitement, eyes wide. Tommy nodded, folding his arms and acknowledging his rather good job at carving the pumpkin.   
"You're damn right it does, Tubbo."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i've added a positive story amongst the bank of weird ass stories about tommy and tubbo written by like 12 year old girls, they both have made it VERY clear that romantic or sexual stories about them are weird and y'all need to respect that. i really like their friendship dynamic and thought why not write something nice for october :))


End file.
